They
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: The Gundam Boys lose control of their Gundams after a hard space mission and tumble down to earth. On the way they lose their memories, and the Alliance plus Oz are both on the case. How will the Colony's heroes save them if they believe themselves to be
1. Prologue: Disturbing News

Prologue: Disturbing Report  
  
News reporter:  
  
The war is almost over, and though we should be celebrating, one thing dampens our spirits. The Gundam Pilots, five boys instrumental in ending the war between the United Earth Sphere and Earth and the Colonies, have disappeared. We are unaware of their current location, though a thorough search of the Colonies is being carried out.  
  
We have received information from the Alliance that is of a most disturbing quality. Supposedly, the Gundams' last reentry to Earth was unusually turbulent. The monitors lost their signal soon after. They could be anywhere. And even more disturbing, according to scientists specially hired for the Gundams, during the reentry the pilots could have very well lost their memories. To put it simply, the pilots are lost and aren't even aware they are Gundam pilots.  
  
And now a small speech by Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin on her feelings about the situation...  
  
Noin:  
  
Good evening, people of the Colonies and Earth. I regret to say that the Organization's search will be all the more difficult because of a certain section in the agreement between the pilots' creators and us. Page 21, Sect IV, Column 18 states that photographic identification of the pilots is strictly prohibited because the chance of OZ seeing them is dangerously high. I know this doesn't help at all, but one thing the Organization has never done is break a contract. We wish we could be more help, but the information provided to us is classified. Once again, we regret this decision, and hope the agreement doesn't further hinder our search. Thank you for your time, and goodnight.  
  
News Reporter: Now for our nightly peace talk by Vice Foreign Minister and former Queen of the World, Miss Relena Peacecraft-Darlian.  
  
Relena: Hello. People of Earth and the Colonies, tonight I will not be having my usual peace talk. Because tonight I am only interested in one thing, and it is not peace. The Gundam pilots are lost. They have saved me from certain death many times, and one in particular I wish to return. He is my life and my love. If you can hear me, love, come back! *sigh* It has been three months. In my heart I know they are alive, but in my mind I feel they will never return.  
  
Goodbye, my people.Though the pilots are gone, do not lose hope. The war will soon be over, and peace will finally be achieved. In the words of Pilot 01, Oyasumi nasai.[1]  
  
News Reporter: Thank you, Miss Darlian. And now a word from our sponsor...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] 'Oyasumi nasai' means 'Goodnight'. Heero never says it but its Japanese so he might.  
  
Also, in this fic the G-boys will use Japanese every once in a while. They all got sick of Heero secretly cursing them out with those ominous 'Konnichi wa's and 'Iie's. *snickers*  
  
Can you see where I'm going with this fic? I"m sure my loyal fans from 'Blind Love' do. Why don't you all Review and I'll see if I remember any of you! ^_^ Ja!  
  
P.S. For all of you who missed the previous joke, 'Konnichi wa' means 'hello' and 'Iie' means 'no'. Oh, and 'Ja' means 'bye'. 


	2. Koobtean's Academy For Extremely Gifted

Chapter One: Koobtean's Academy for Extremely Gifted Students  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the GW bishies. *sighs* I'm pathetic, ne? Anou...if you see a [ ], look on the bottom of the page to see. If you don't care, don't. Easy, ne? Most of them are for Japanese words, but if you know it already, ignore. Some are to help explain a few things.  
  
Thoughts "{}"  
  
"Wu-hon! Come on, wait up, bro!" called Duo Maxwell, a gangly boy of sixteen, with a meter long braid of chestnut hair and large cobalt blue eyes. He wore a pair of tight black jeans, a black Incubus shirt and a black jacket. He stumbled along after his half-brother , his bookbag slung over one thin shoulder.  
  
Chang Wufei walked ahead of Duo, his all white outfit proclaiming his Chinese heritage. His shoulder length black hair was secured in a ponytail that kept it out of his slanted onyx eyes. "I will not be late because you did not heed your alarm, Maxwell," Wufei said, still walking at his set pace. "And do not call me Wu-hon. My name is Wufei."  
  
"Aww, come on, Wu-bear! It's not my fault the damn clock wouldn't shut up!" Duo cried, scrambling into step beside Wufei. "Besides, you coulda woke me."  
  
"A sleeping Maxwell is infinitely better than one that is awake," said Wufei. Duo pouted, one full pink lip thrust out.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me, Wuffie?" he wailed, crocodile tears falling rapidly. He sniffed loudly, and people on the sidewalk gave Wufei dirty looks for 'daring to upset that sweet Maxwell boy.' "I wuv you."  
  
Wufei sighed at Duo's obvious display, and sniffed at all the victims more gullible than himself. "I only remain in your household because Solo adopted me and he is a good man," Wufei responded.  
  
"And I'm the added bonus, ne?[1]" Duo crowed, all traces of tears gone.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that." The Chinese boy and the braided bundle of energy continued toward their new school. Wufei could see it in the distance, a series of large brick buildings. And a courtyard bursting with confused freshman and seasoned upperclassmen.A large sign nearby proclaimed the school Koobtean's Academy for Extremely Gifted Students.  
  
"Koobtean's?" Duo snorted. "What kind of name is that? Why do we gotta go to some stupid gifted school?"  
  
"Solo enrolled us here because we far surpassed those imbeciles at St. Dora's Christian School for Boys. Here we will be around people on our intellectual level," Wufei said. Duo opened his mouth to speak but Wufei's death glare clearly said to be quiet. He followed Wufei into the courtyard and they pushed through the crowd until the reached the tables set up for students to get their schedules.  
  
A pretty girl with cornflower blue eyes and wheat blonde hair sat at the table, organized files surrounding her. An garish pink nametag with the words 'Hello, my name is Relena' identified her. "Names?" she said, somehow managing to sound harassed and friendly at the same time.  
  
"Chang Wufei," Wufei said, being his usual brief self. The girl nodded and rifled through the papers a moment before choosing one.  
  
"Your schedule," the girl said, just as curtly, obviously annoyed with Wufei's abrupt behavior. Wufei nodded before turning away to wait for his 'little brother.'  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Nice to meetcha! Relena, is it?" Duo said enthusiastically, grabbing the startled girl's hands and shaking vigorously. "Don't mind Wuffles. He gets that way sometimes."  
  
"My name is Wufei! Not Wuffles! Not Wuffie! WuFEI!" Duo's half-brother shrieked, unconsciously drawing the attention of students nearby. Relena snickered.  
  
"Relena Darlian. Nice to meet you, Duo," she said, nodding at the braided boy. She turned to Wufei. "You too, Wuffles."  
  
Wufei saw red. First the braided baka[2], and now this mere woman dared call him anything but his honorable name! "Damn onna!"[3] he yelled, startling the blonde girl. Ignoring her expression, he began to rant about the 'injustice of his position in the world and having to deal with that braided baka'.  
  
Duo sighed and let Wufei continue, bored out of his mind. He was about to join in the rant when Relena touched his arm and handed him his schedule. He looked over it surreptiously. "Hey Wu-hon? Lemme see your schedule?" he asked. Wufei growled at the nickname but handed it over. Duo spread both out on the table and looked them over. "SUGOI[4]! I have all my classes with you, Fei-bear!" Wufei groaned and wished for a hard slab of metal to slam his head into.  
  
***Schedules***  
  
**Duo** 1st Khushrenada, Treize Math(Geometry) 2nd Marquise, Zechs Science(Biology) 3rd Noin, Lucrezia History(Global Studies) Lunch 4th Tsuberov, Alic[5] French I 5th Une, Midii English Literature 6th Noventa, ? Drama 7th Band Master Quinze (optional) Band  
  
**Wufei** 1st Khushrenada, Treize Math(Geometry) 2nd Marquise, Zechs Science(Biology) 3rd Noin, Lucrezia History(Global Studies) Lunch 4th Tsuberov, Alic Student Assistant 5th Une, Midii English Lit 6th Noventa Drama 7th B.M. Quinze Band  
  
"Oi, Fei Fei. Didn't know you liked Drama," Duo exclaimed, completely surprised. Wufei looked slightly embarassed.  
  
"I heard they were doing Macbeth first so I signed up. So what," he said quickly. Meanwhile, Duo was jumping around chanting 'Fei Fei's a Drama geek! Fei Fei's a Drama geek!' Wufei sighed exaggeratedly and turned away from his embarassing 'brother.' Duo shrugged and struck up a conversation with Relena, who was rapidly becoming a good friend.  
  
Elsewhere....(well, kinda...)  
  
Trowa Barton ran down the street toward Koobtean's Academy for Extremely Gifted Boys, his cousin close behind. They were late, and though Trowa was a sophomore, it was his first day at Koobtean's and left him at a disadvantage. He sprinted toward the crowded courtyard, his new Nike's making deep imprints in the morning dirt.  
  
"It's your fault we're late!" Trowa said, as he regulated his breathing and continued toward school. His cousin remained silent. Annoyed, Trowa decided to hit him where it hurt. "If you hadn't stayed up watching that ridiculous Mobile Suit Gundam 0083, you wouldn't of been late."  
  
"Lay off my anime!"[6] cried Heero Yuy, Trowa's half Japanese sibling. Trowa chuckled at his cousin darted ahead of him just to turn and give him his patented 'death glare.'  
  
"Anime is ridiculous, Yuy. Give it up," Trowa taunted.  
  
"Never!" Heero cried. He skidded to a halt, narrowly missing a group of students as they reached the school yard. He immediately sank into himself as he registered the amount of people. Trowa sighed. He hated it when his cousin turned all stoic around people. He became so cold and unfriendly he was hardpressed to make friends.  
  
The cousins moved into the huge crowd, slipping between people to reach the table labled 'Schedules.' When they arrived, a strange scene was being played out. A slim boy with a meter long chestnut braid and large amethyst eyes hopped up and down near a Chinese kid with a thunderous look on his face. The braided boy was chanting something about 'Fei' and 'Drama geek.'  
  
"I have this feeling that this year will be very interesting," Trowa said to Heero. "Ne, itoko?"[7] No answer. Trowa turned to see Heero's deep blue eyes fixed on something. After a moment, he realized it was the braided kid. {So, my cousin's got a little crush, has he?} Trowa chuckled to himself as Heero's eyes followed the violet-eyed boy. Trowa decided to mess with Heero.  
  
"Oi, Heero. You watching that purple-eyed kid?" he asked. Heero looked up quickly, his chocolate brown hair whipping around his eyes at the quick movement. What he said next almost bowled Trowa over.  
  
"They're cobalt blue," Heero said. Trowa stared.  
  
"Nani?"[8] he stuttered.  
  
"His eyes," Heero answered. "They're cobalt blue. They only look violet." At Heero's factual tone, Trowa began laughing, drawing the attention of several people, including the braided boy. Said boy watched them as the laughing Trowa and scowling Heero approached the table. The blonde girl at the table watched Heero with a kind of predatory look. Trowa laughed even harder. Wait 'til the girl discovered Heero's preference.  
  
"Names?" the girl, 'Relena', as the name tag said, asked. (A/N: Is it just me, or was that kinda confusing?)  
  
"Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy," Trowa said. The girl nodded and searched her papers for a minute before handing Trowa two sheets of paper. "Arigato,"[9] Trowa said, bowing. Relena smiled.  
  
"Hiya!" said an almost psychotically happy voice. Trowa and Heero turned to see the violet-eyed, er, cobalt blue-eyed (A/N: *snicker*) boy looking at them. "I'm Duo! What's your name?" he said. Trowa opened his mouth to answer, but Duo began talking at top speed again. "Wait, I remember. Trowa and Heero, ne? Cool! So, what classes do you have?" While drawing in a breath, Duo snatched the startled Trowa's papers. He looked them over. "WAI! Wu, they've got all our classes!"  
  
The Chinese boy beside the loud teen looked immensely embarassed and yet suprisingly indulgent. "Duo, you really need to learn tact," he murmured, turning to Trowa and Heero. "Chang Wufei. Nice to meet you." He bowed. Trowa and Heero bowed in return.  
  
"So~oo, you two are Drama geeks too?! Wow!" Duo chattered. He began to hop up and down. "Tro-chan's a Drama geek! Hee-chan's a Drama geek!" he chanted.  
  
"Wait. Tro-chan? Hee-chan? You don't look Japanese," Trowa said.  
  
"He's not," Wufei answered. "Our Guardian wanted us to learn a language, and Japanese was easiest for Duo."  
  
"Sou ka?" Trowa said, deciding to test them. "Anou...Doko ni sunde imasu ka?"  
  
"Doushite?" Wufei asked warily.  
  
"Nani mo, " Trowa said. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Chodo yokusei suru, ne?" he said.  
  
"Hai," Trowa answered.[10] Meanwhile, Heero had loosened up with the use of his language and was drilling Duo.  
  
"Ashimoto ni ki o tsukete, baka," Heero growled.  
  
"Naze?" Duo asked, tilting his head cutely.  
  
"Nazenara....uh..." Heero stammered. He hadn't expected that.  
  
"...Rapputoppu..." Duo whispered. Heero's head shot up. Laptop? Why did that word make him feel so warm?[11]  
  
"Nani?!" he said.  
  
"Watashi ni rapputoppu.."Duo continued. Heero stared at him. After a moment, Duo shook his head to clear it. "Nan guzen suru?"  
  
"Nani mo," Heero said softly. "You are passable at this."  
  
"Passable!" Duo cried, drawing Trowa and Wufei's attention. "Do you know how hard I worked for the small bit I know?!"  
  
"Iie," Heero said matter-of-factly.  
  
Duo quieted. "Oh. Well in that case...let's go move into our dorms! Then we can eat!" Everyone closeby facefaulted. Wufei actually laughed.  
  
"Oh, Duo," he sighed. He turned to Heero and Trowa. "Well, you heard the baka. Shall we?" They nodded. "Dorm number?"  
  
"34-C," Trowa said. "It says here that I have a roommate."  
  
"5-B," Wufei said. "Single room."  
  
"Lucky," Trowa said, smiling. Wufei smirked. As one they turned to Heero and Duo.  
  
"12-A," they chorused. Both turned to stare at eachother. "Your my roommate?" they chorused again. Heero groaned as Duo punched the air. Trowa and Wufei began laughing.  
  
"Thi~iis is the begi~inning of a beau~utiful frien~ndship!" Duo sang loudly, dancing around. "Hee-chan's my roommate! Hee-chan's my roommate!" Wufei and Trowa laughed louder, leaning on each other for support.  
  
Heero scowled. "Baka," he snapped. Duo only grinned.  
  
"I wuv you, too, Hee-chan!" he yelled, bouncing in place. His cobalt blue eyes turned amethyst with happiness. "We'll be such good friends!"  
  
Wufei snorted behind his hand. "I feel sorry for you, Yuy. I hope you aren't a neatfreak," he said. Heero looked pale and Wufei stopped laughing long enough to stare. "You are?" Heero nodded. "Oh, hell."  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked, noting Wufei's resigned expression.  
  
The Chinese boy waved in the general direction of the braided boy so drowned in happiness he could spontaneously combust. "Duo can turn the neatest room anywhere into a war zone. Our guardian, Solo, had an old war friend over once. He saw Duo's room and he said it reminded him of 'Utter Chaos,' the codename for one of the battles against the Colonies." Wufei laughed lightly. "Now Duo has a personalized sign that says 'The Utter Chaos of Shinigami. Tremble in Fear.' Most people actually do tremble."  
  
"So what your saying is..."Heero began slowly. "...I have to live with a braided baka...." Wufei nodded. "....who has no regard whatsoever for the word 'clean'?"  
  
"That's about it, yeah," Wufei said. "If you don't believe me, watch this." He turned to Duo. "Du-chan."  
  
Duo stopped his hopping long enough to glomp Wufei. "I knew you loved me, Wu-bear!" he cried. Wufei peeled him off. He looked at Heero and Trowa to make sure they were watching.  
  
"Duo?" he asked.  
  
"Hai?" the braided ball of energy answered.  
  
"When we go visit Solo, why don't you clean your room," Wufei said.  
  
"Eh?" Duo said. "When we go visit Solo, what do we do?"  
  
"Watch," Wufei told Heero. "We could clean," he said.  
  
"We could what?" Duo said curiously.  
  
"Clean," Wufei said clearly.  
  
"What?" Duo asked.  
  
"CLEAN!" Wufei, Trowa and Heero cried. Some students looked over.  
  
"What?" Duo said. "I see your mouth moving but for the life of me I can't understand. Is it a Japanese word I don't know or something?" Everyone facefaulted.  
  
"How did he get into Koobtean's?" Heero asked Trowa. Trowa shrugged. He'd ask Wufei later.  
  
"Well, since you guys won't tell me what you said, we might as well forget about it and head for the dorms," Duo said. He slung an arm around Heero's shoulders. "Come on, roomie!" Heero groaned.  
  
Suddenly, a loud commotion could be heard near the front of the courtyard. Squeals and yells rose up from the teenage masses. The four boys distinctly heard 'It's the Winner heir!' being screamed by a girl, and another student yelling, 'He's gorgoeus!' Duo shook his head to clear it. He could of sworn that was a boy.  
  
The crowd around the scheduling table parted to reveal a long white limo parked infront of the courtyard. Standing in front of it four tall, tanned men with shiny black hair, wearing dark suits and shades. What stood behind them caught the four boys' attention. The small form of a boy stood behind the suits. He had short, feathery light blond hair, big aquamarine eyes, and a face so angelic an atheist would want to embrace God again. He was petite to the point of fragility, and was dressed in a brown vest, light pink shirt, and cream slacks.The clothes screamed 'money', unlike Trowa's green turtle neck and black jeans, and Heero's plain white shirt and blue slacks.  
  
Trowa and Heero came from a wealthy family of good breeding. Heero was the son of politician Odin Lowe, and Trowa was the son of famous painter and circus owner Richard Bloom. And yet both boys fully understood how hard being rich could get. So they changed their names at school, and wore casually clothing. Trowa's sister Catherine always said that they were just little boys acting out. Heero thought she was a bitch. She was always trying to get into Trowa's pants. Claimed he was adopted so it was alright. Filthy whore.  
  
(A/N: Anyway, back to the fic. Sorry about the Catherine-bashing, Cathy fans.)  
  
The blond angel began walking, the four suit-clad men surrounding him. When they reached the scheduling table, the men grabbed the arms of the four boys and pushed them aside.  
  
"Hey!" Duo yelled. "Watch it, asshole!" The suited man let go of Duo and proceeded to stare him down. Duo stared back defiantly. "Well? Apologize!" Duo demanded.  
  
The man looked surprised, then annoyed. "I do not have to apologize. You were in Master Quatre's way," he snarled. Duo snarled right back.  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei said, pissed that someone dare touch his brother. "You have no right to treat us this way!" The man holding Wufei's arm looked surprised at the rebellion. Seeing that Wufei and Duo were arguing with the men, Trowa and Heero extracted themselves from their captors' grasp.  
  
"Now see here-" one suit clad man began angrily.  
  
"Iie, Abdul," said a quiet, melodious voice. All four men and the annoyed boys turned to the petite heir of the Winner Foundation. "Rashid, Amir, let those poor boys go." Two of the men released Trowa and Heero. The one holding Wufei, Abdul, released him. Quatre turned to the man glaring at Duo. "Leave off, Khalid. I'm surprised at you all. You're grown men, specially trained not to act like this!" The quiet reprimand in the young blond's voice thoroughly chantised the four men.  
  
"We are sorry, Master Quatre," Khalid began.  
  
"No. I am still angry with you. Go wait in the car," Quatre said.  
  
"But, Master Quatre, the students-"  
  
"Will not hurt me. I'm sure these fine young men will make sure of that, ne?" the small blond said, turning to the four previously silent boys. Trowa nodded for all of them. "See? If you are so worried Rashid can remain here with me. Now return to the car."  
  
"Yes, Master Quatre," the three remaining men chorused, bowing. As one, they returned to the limo and slipped inside. The strange thing was, instead of being angry for being scolded infront of a bunch of kids, the men looked really sorry. {Strange,}Duo thought. When he deemed it safe, Duo let his personality break through.  
  
"What the hell is with those guys?! Next time I'll..." Duo ranted, throwing punches at an invisible enemy. "And then I'll..." The punches turned into jabs. "And when they can't take it anymore, I'll..." And Duo leapt into the are to executed a perfect flying roundhouse kick, narrowly missing his stoic brother. "Score!" Duo cried, throwing a victory punch.  
  
"Stop your nonsense, Maxwell," Wufei barked. Duo stopped, hand behind his head and laughing nervously.  
  
"E-excuse me.." said a quiet voice. No one heard it but Trowa. The brunet turned to watch the small blond with his one green eye, his banged hairstyle hiding the other effectively.  
  
"Hey guys?" Trowa said. Wufei, Heero and Duo turned to him. "The little heir needs to say something." Quatre blushed at Trowa's description of him, but luckily the four boys were now watching him attentively. He didn't know what to do with such attentiveness, but then decided to just say what was on his mind.  
  
"I..I wanted to say that I apologize for my Maguanacs behavior. They were trained since my birth to protect me, being the only boy in 30 children-" Quatre began.  
  
"30 kids?! And you the only boy? Wow! I'm surprised you're not gay!" Duo said tactlessly. Silence met his announcement. He looked around to see Rashid coughing discreetly and Quatre blushing an adorable pink. Duo stared. "Oh..." Nearby, Trowa cheered inside. (A/N: Something along the lines of: WOOHOO!! THE BLOND DESSERT IS GAY! GO ME! Or something like that.) "Uh, sorry, man.."  
  
"It is alright. As I was saying, the Maguanacs are sworn to protect me. Sometimes they can be a little pushy. They learn though," Quatre said.  
  
"That's good. Never can find good help these days," said a smooth, sort of scary voice. A girl with long light blonde hair and scary forked eyebrows approached the little group. "Hello. Remember me?"  
  
"Err...no?" Quatre said. But for some reason, the words rang false. There was something about her...  
  
The girl looked shocked. Her gaze darted between all five boys. They stared blankly back at her. "B-but Rashid.."  
  
"You know Rashid? Were you at one of my father's parties? I'm sorry if I didn't meet you," Quatre said politely. The girl looked even more shocked.  
  
"N-none of you?" she whispered. The five confused teens shook their heads. "Oh, hell..."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Quatre asked. He received no answer. The girl was mumbling to herself.  
  
"It's been eight months...don't remember....fuck, Grandfather's gonna fry my ass..." she mumbled,[13] pacing back and forth. She was distracted by a loud throat clearing sound to her left. She spun around, then stared. "M- miss Relena?"  
  
Relena looked surprised. She tilted her head and stared at the strange yet familiar girl. "Yes, I'm Relena Darlian. Do I know you?" The girl slowly shook her head. Relena was getting irritated. No one had come to get their schedule in forever and she was stuck watching the drama between the five teens. "Look, does anyone want their schedules or not?!" she demanded.  
  
Quatre blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry! Quatre Raberba Winner," he said. Relena handed him his schedule.  
  
"Dorothy Catalonia," the girl said sullenly. She snatched her schedule out of Relena's hands, glared at everyone, then stalked off. Silence filled the area near the table. Finally, Heero spoke.  
  
"Well, that was...interesting," he said. Duo burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
Soooo, didja like? Really? You did? Oh, I'm soooo happy!!! *hugs herself happily* WAI!!! But seriously, all you have to do is REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Think I should continue? I know you do. I can feel it! So REVIEW, and let's see if my fortune telling skills are right!!! ^_~  
  
[1] It means, roughly, 'isn't it so?' Roughly, you understand. [2]Why does everyone call Duo a braided idiot? Poor boy. ^_~ [3]Wuffie's familiar term, 'damn woman!' The rude motherfu..*cough* Gomen ne. Just a little woman's anger. [4]'sugoi' means 'cool' or 'amazing' [5]I don't know what Tsuberov's first name is so I made one up. [6] Hee-chan's a bit OOC in this. [7] 'itoko' means cousin. [8] 'nani' means 'what?' [9] 'arigato' means 'thank you' [10] The conversation:  
"Really?" Trowa said, deciding to test them. "Um...where do you live?"  
  
"What for?" Wufei asked warily.  
  
"Nothing," Trowa said. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Just checking, ne?" he said.  
  
"Yes," Trowa answered. [11] Remember, Hee-chan had an almost obsessive relationship with his laptop. I decided I'd make it one of his WAFF memories. You know, Warm And Fuzzy Feelings? [12]The second coversation:  
"Watch your step, idiot," Heero growled.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, tilting his head cutely.  
  
"Because..uh..." Heero stammered. He hadn't expected that.  
  
"...laptop..."Duo whispered. Heero's head shot up.  
  
"What?!" He said.  
  
"Your laptop...," Duo continued. Heero stared. After a moment, Duo shook his head to clear it."What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Heero said...  
  
[13] Remember in the prologue where Noin says that the G-boys mighta lost their memory? Well, they did. Sucks, ne? Relena will be explained in Chapter Two: Together and Clueless. 


	3. Together and Clueless

Chapter Two: Together and Clueless  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own GW. Me own OC. That all. *grunt*  
  
"They don't remember anything?"  
  
"No. I asked them directly. 04 looked unsure, but still didn't answer. 01, 02, 03, and 05 also responded unsatisfactorily."  
  
"That's too bad. I had plans for them. You say they are now living normal teenage lives?"  
  
"Yes, Grandfather. They all seemed happy. Must we really do this?"  
  
"Getting soft, my pet?"  
  
"No, Grandfather. It is just... they are only young boys..."  
  
"They are the Gundam pilots, not mere boys. We need them. The war will soon be over. We can't have that."  
  
"But Grandfather...."  
  
"What else is bothering you, my pet? I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"It is Relena, Grandfather. She...she did not remember me.."  
  
"That is to be expected. The Alliance knows where their boys are. They removed Miss Peacecraft's memory of them and planted her in their school. Why? Are you in love with her?"  
  
"G-grandfather.."  
  
"Don't worry, my pet. You will have your young Queen, and I will have my Gundam pilots. Everyone is happy. Now return to the school and get close to them. I'll see you in a week. Email me with regular updates."  
  
"Yes, Grandfather." ~~~~***~~~~  
  
Heero followed Duo to their dorm room. He seemed to know where he was going, so Heero really had no choice. The braided boy was a bundle of surprises and energy. Every moment spent with him was filled with talk, sunshine and happiness. It was almost sickening, and yet...Heero didn't feel sickened. In truth, he was very attracted to the boy with the wide cobalt blue eyes, currently blue-violet in his exuberance. Duo sent out waves of life so strong, even Heero had to smile, albeit faintly. Not to mention that the boy was beautiful. If Heero wasn't gay already Duo would certainly have turned him. With that long chestnut braid, those big blue eyes, that wide smile, and that body...Heero got warm just thinking about it. It didn't help that Duo was bouncing before him, his jean clad ass swaying back and forth in a hypnotizing motion that had Heero so distracted he almost slammed directly into a wall.  
  
"You okay, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, turning to look at Heero with those big eyes, concern darkening their cobalt blue depths. Heero nodded, trying his best not to drown in Duo's eyes. "So~o, what do you think our room looks like?"  
  
"25 by 14 cubic feet of floor space, one bathroom, bunk bed, desk, walk in closet, side window-" Heero said monotonously.  
  
Duo started laughing. "Whoa there, Hee-chan! What did ya do, research it?" he asked. Heero remained silent. "You did? Weird..." Duo was quiet for a few moments. Of course, not for long. "So, you want to be on top or bottom?"  
  
Heero almost choked. Did Duo even know the sexual innuedo in his words? "Uh...um," Heero stuttered, blushing.  
  
"What?" Duo asked innocently. " You wanna be on top?" At Heero's red face, Duo realized what he had said. And started laughing. "Don't worry, Hee- babe. I'll be on top. You can be on the bottom." Duo laughed again as Heero's blush deepened. He grinned, then leaned so close their noses touch. "Ya know, your cute when you blush." His grin widened as Heero's blush deepened once again.  
  
"D-duo.." Heero whispered.  
  
"Hm?" Duo whispered back, his grin fading to a soft smile. Heero opened his mouth...  
  
"DUO!!!" a voice cried. Duo almost fell over in surprise. He spun around to see who yelled, smacking Heero with his braid. Realising what he had done, he spun back around, this time hitting whoever was behind him.  
  
"Oh, gomen ne, Hee-chan!" he cried. A cry of outrage erupted behind Duo.  
  
"Bakayaro!!" the person cried. "Even after four months, you're still an idiot!" Duo froze, then spun around. There stood a pretty girl with light brown hair curled in two thick spirals, and blue-grey eyes.  
  
"S-sally??" Duo stuttered. The girl's pissed look changed to one of welcome.  
  
"Hai, lover," she said. Next to Duo, Heero gasped. {Duo had a lover? Fuck!}  
  
"Wha-What?! Lover? I'm not your lover!!" Duo cried, sneaking glances at Heero nervously. Somehow he sensed that the handsome Prussian eyed boy liked him atleast a little, and his current situation wasn't getting him any brownie points. Unfortunately, Sally caught his look. She grinned evilly.  
  
"Is this your new conquest?" she chirped, looking Heero up and down. "Not bad. Not bad at all, Duo-koi." She addressed Heero directly. "Has he introduced you to his bed yet? I assure you, it's quite comfy." At Heero's shocked look, Sally laughed. "Oh, didn't he tell you? Duo-koi's bi. You know, plays both courts."  
  
Duo's mouth opened and closed like a fish. {How the fuck did she find me?} "Du~o, didn't you miss me? Or was it Milliardo you missed.." Sally said, her eyes darkening. Duo gulped, more than a little frightened by the look in Sally Po's eyes. [1] Then he shrugged it off, deciding that cowering in fear while his new friend looked on was NOT good.  
  
"Yeah, I missed Milli. He was so sweet, and nice.." Duo said tauntingly. "He wasn't a bitch like you." Sally gasped at Duo's cruel words.  
  
"Why you little...I bet your friend here doesn't know you fucked my brother!" she shrieked. Her yelling was getting the attention of several students in dorm building A. Duo looked unfazed.  
  
"Hmph. Your brother was a better lay than you'll ever be." Sally screamed in outrage as the hall filled with a chorus of 'oh's. "Why are you here, anyway? You stalking me?" Duo asked.  
  
Sally snorted. "You wish. I'm protecting Milliardo from you. The poor boy was traumatized by your last encounter," she said.  
  
Duo tilted his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "Really? He didn't seem traumatized. But I guess you can't really tell by their lips." Sally looked ready to burst.  
  
"Whore!" she shrieked.  
  
"Bitch!" he yelled back.  
  
"Bastard!" she returned.  
  
"Fuck you! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I haven't had sex in a while! Leave me the fuck alone!" Duo yelled. He was met with silence, then Sally burst into loud tears. Many students stopped to give Duo accusing glances.  
  
Duo was almost combusting with embarassment. Not knowing what else to do, he snatched Heero's hand and dashed off toward the boys' dorms. "12-A right?" he panted, hurrying up a flight of stairs to the second floor of dorm A. He dragged Heero down the hall until he reached their room number, then began patting his body for something. "Key...key.." he mumbled breathlessly. Heero tapped him on the arm and held up his own copy of their room key. "Thanks, Hee-man," he said. Quickly opening the door, Duo dragged Heero in and locked it. Heero had been right. The room was spacious, containing a long desk, a wide bunkbed, personal bathroom, walk in closet, and other helpful things. Obviously, Koobtean took care of it's students. Duo sat down on the bottom bunk, and gestured for Heero to sit next to him. When the quiet Japanese boy didn't move, Duo sighed, stood up, grabbed Heero, pushed him down onto the bed, and reseated himself.  
  
"Lemme explain. Monster bitch back there was my ex, Sally Po. She's one vengeful motherfu...er, chick. Anyway, I met her about four months ago at some fucked up camp for 'rebellious' children. Don't know why Solo sent me there..."  
  
"Duo," Heero said softly, trying to get the braided boy's attention. He was met with no response.  
  
"...Anyway, I liked Sally and she liked me, so we crashed for a bit. You know, dated? Well..." Duo continued.  
  
"Duo," Heero tried again. Still met with nothing but idle chatter.  
  
"...I told her I was bi, and she was okay with it...until of course she caught me playing tonsil hockey with her fifteen year old brother..." Duo prattled on.  
  
"Duo!" Heero said forcefully. Nothing.  
  
"...and of course that didn't go over too well. We were getting real hot and heavy when she came in. It was mega embarrassing. She yelled, and screamed and cried. And Milliardo, that's her brother, wasn't helping any. He kept sticking out hs tongue and wrapping his arms around my waist. I like him and all, but he's really possessive. Shouldn't have kissed him..."  
  
~~~**Flashback of Milli and Duo Begins**~~~  
  
Duo and Milliardo sat on a couch in the camp commonroom, a stupid place to be doing what they were. Duo currently had Milliardo flat on his back, his tongue down the young blond's throat. Ocean blue eyes looked into cobalt, before they slid closed as the fifteen year old gave into the pleasure. Little moans and pants rose up from him as Duo's hands ran down his body and through blond hair almost as long as the braided teen's.  
  
Right when they were really getting into it, the sound of the door opening drew them out of their pleasure induced haze. Both boys looked up to see a shocked Sally Po staring at her boyfriend and her brother.  
  
"D-Duo?" she whispered. Duo looked really guilty and apologetic. He rose to try to comfort Sally, or atleast explain, but was stopped by Milliardo's possessive hands on his waist.  
  
"Milli, let me up," Duo said softly, still watching Sally's stricken face. Expecting the arms around his waist to disappear, he was surprised when they tightened. Duo turned slightly to look at Sally's younger brother. "Milli..." He stopped when he saw what the blond was doing. He was sticking his tongue out at Sally while hugging Duo! "Milli, stop it," Duo commanded. Milliardo pouted but obeyed. Duo turned back to Sally, and was confused to see her gone.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
The sound of the slap reverberated in the air, revealing Sally to have moved to Duo's side. A large red handprint now graced his cheek. "H-how could you...to my-my brother..." she whispered. And then the torrent came.  
  
~~~**Flashback of Milli and Duo Ends**~~~  
  
"Like I said, lotsa crying and screaming," Duo said, following his recounting of the event.  
  
"Duo?" Heero interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, Hee-chan?" Duo answered, almost afraid to here what his new friend was going to say.  
  
"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but to me it seems as if how you were treating Miss Po is completely uncalled for," said the confused Japanese teen. "I mean, you did cheat on her, and with her brother no less."  
  
Duo looked confused, then another one of his Everything's-Fine-Again smiles bloomed. "Can't believe I forgot! No wonder you think bad of me," he said. "Lemme tell you the rest. Ya see, Sal over there cheated on me first. With some dude named Artemis or some other pussy name," Duo said darkly. It was obvious to Heero that Duo still felt angry about that. "I caught them tonguing in the back of my car on a camp trip. Of course, me being the lenient God of Death I am, I forgave her." Duo smiled sheepishly. "Of course, I was feeling it later on, so I decided to pay old Sally back. I set out to seduce her gorgeous brother, who I had a thing for anyway. Turn's out the little sizzler had a thing for me too. Next thing I know.."  
  
"Your on the couch in the camp commonroom, swapping spit," Heero finished for him.  
  
Duo grimaced. "I hope that's not your pick up line," Duo muttered. He raised his voice to sound nasal like Heero's monotone. "Hello, you wanna do me the pleasure of swappin' spit?"  
  
Heero gave a small chuckle, something that would have given Trowa a heart attack. Heero wasn't exactly known for his sense of humor. "No, it's not my pick up line. How about 'Let's go meet the other's for breakfast?'" he joked.  
  
Duo laughed, then winked. "You're my kinda guy, Hee-chan!" Still laughing, Duo led the way out of the dorm room toward the cafeteria. Heero followed close behind, deep in thought.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
The two boys arrived in the cafeteria a bit later than the others. In a corner, Wufei, Trowa and surprisingly, Quatre sat waiting for them. They already had their food.  
  
"Hiya!" Duo said in his usually exuberant way. "How'd you like your rooms?"  
  
"Mine was acceptable," Wufei said, carefully slicing a piece of pancake on his plate and eating it. Beside his tray was another tray, piled high with pancakes drowned in syrup, blueberry muffins, waffles, toast and every other breakfast food known to man.  
  
"That mine?" Duo asked. Before anyone could answer, Duo had grabbed the plate and was gobbling the food. "Arigato, Wu-chan!"  
  
"You're welcome, Duo," Wufei said, a faint smile curving his lips at his brother's antics.  
  
"I got yours too, Heero," Trowa said, pushing a plate with Belgium waffles forward. Heero thanked his cousin, slipped into the space beside Duo, and began eating quickly and efficiently. Duo stopped stuffing his face long enough to watch Heero.  
  
"He always like that?" he asked, as he watched Heero devour half his breakfast neatly. That done, Heero cut the rest of his waffles into equal parts and ate that quickly too.  
  
"As long as I can remember, yeah," Trowa said. A slight frown appeared on the handsome brunet's features. "For some reason, I have a few memories of some kind of training that requires quick eating. Sometimes even I get the urge to eat efficiently. The only solid memories I have are from about eight months ago, when me and Heero went to live with Uncle Odin."  
  
"That's strange," Wufei said. "The only thing I clearly remember is being adopted by Solo Maxwell and meeting Duo. That happened about eight months ago."  
  
"I went to live with Solo eight months ago," Duo said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Can't remember much before that.."  
  
"My family found me eight months ago.." said a quiet, melodic voice. Everyone turned to the cute blond angel beside Trowa who had been previously forgotten.  
  
"Found you?" Duo asked, around a mouthful of English muffin.  
  
"Hai. I washed up on the shores of Java Island, in Indonesia. I was reported as a missing child, and they saw the picture. I was picked up immediately and brought to a mansion near here," Quatre explained.  
  
"Hm," Duo murmured, watching his food. For a minute he was silent. "So, like, why are you here? Not that I mind or anything..." he said.  
  
"He's my roommate," Trowa said in his usual quiet way. Both Heero and Duo noticed the well-hidden smile of pleasure and...happiness?...on Trowa's usually stoic face. Interesting, they thought simultaneously.  
  
"Well, welcome to the Drama geek group! You a Drama geek too?" Duo asked tactlessly. The Winner heir blushed.  
  
"Uh...I have Drama 6th period," Quatre said. Duo flashed a huge grin and stood up to do a victory dance. "Uh.." Quatre said, confused.  
  
"Don't mind him," Wufei said reassuringly. "He can't help what he is."  
  
"What's that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"A baka," Heero answered. The table laughed, and Duo came back over to pout cutely. He recovered quickly, and started waving his hands in agitation.  
  
"Let's go explore! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" he whined loudly. Several students having breakfast turned to yell at him, but after seeing the adorable display, just 'aww'ed and went back to their food. "How come nobody's gettin' mad at me like last time, Wu-chan?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Because you'd probably just annoy them more," Wufei answered. "Excuse me. I'll dump my food, then we can...explore."  
  
"Iie. It's because you're adorable," Heero said quietly. Trowa turned to stare at Heero as if he were nuts. Heero shrugged by way of explanation. "What? They probably think the hopping's cute," he said. Standing, Heero dumped his trash and went to leave. Suddenly, he was glomped from the side.  
  
"Arigato, Hee-chan!" Duo cried, hugging the frozen Japanese teen. "You said I was cute!"  
  
"Uh, technically, Duo.." Wufei began. Duo turned to glare at his adoptive brother. "Er..I mean, uh...yeah! Yeah, he said you were cute," the Chinese boy agreed. Duo grinned.  
  
"Now let's go explore!!" Sighing, the other three teens got up to follow the energetic braided American dragging the silent Japanese teen.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
The sun was setting when the five boys finally finished exploring. On their trip around campus they had discovered the class buildings, a tennis court, a basketball court, and a swimming pool. There was also a performing arts center and a massive ballroom.  
  
The tired boys trudged up to the entrance of Trowa and Quatre's dorm building. "Well...that was invigorating," Quatre lied, falling back to rest against the brick wall.  
  
"Don't lie, Q. You know that was one hell of a walk! Who needs so many miles of school grounds?! We should be issued golfcarts or something!" Duo whined, squeezing sweat from his heavy braid.  
  
"Stop complaining, Duo. If you'd exercised at camp like I did, instead of messing around with that Po girl, you wouldn't have a problem with this," Wufei said, sweeping a thin sheen of sweat from his brow. He looked like he'd only taken a quick jog.  
  
"Bite me, Wuffie," Duo snapped. He turned to Heero. "Ready to return to air conditioning and soft beds?"  
  
"Hai," Heero said. He smiled very (very) faintly at Duo. Trowa looked on in interest. He never thought Heero would take to someone as social as Duo. After only a day, Duo had Heero agreeing with him on something.  
  
"Well, oyasumi," Quatre said. "Let's meet in the cafeteria in the morning. We do have all the same classes."  
  
"Hai. Oyasumi," Heero said, bowing to the small blond. Wufei, Trowa and Duo all bid each other goodnight, then the boys split up. Wufei headed for Dorm building B, and Heero and Duo went back to A.  
  
As the Japanese teen and the loud American trudged up the stairs, something caught Duo's eye that made him freeze, allowing a tired Heero to plow into his back. A flash of unnaturally long blond hair disappeared around a corner.{Milli?} Duo began to head down the hallway in search of the hair.  
  
Heero sighed loudly, then reached out to tug Duo's braid. "Baka. Where are you going?"  
  
"Hey! Leggo of the braid, man! Sheesh," Duo said. Somehow, Heero could tell he was distracted. "I just thought I saw something, is all."  
  
"Well, whatever you saw could what til morning. The resident advisor will be making rounds soon," Heero said. He began walking back to their room. Duo hurried to follow.  
  
"How do you know that?" he asked. Heero sighed again, this time sounding mildly irritated.  
  
"I memorized the layout of our room, Duo. Of course I'm going to know the routines of our RA. Now go to bed and go to sleep." The Japanese teen unlocked their door and slipped in. After Duo slipped in after him, he locked the door and went into the walk-in closet. A few minutes later he came out wearing midnight blue boxers and little else. Duo gulped as he watched the small lamp light slide across Heero's muscles. He shivered.  
  
"Go change," Heero said. "There's a hamper for our dirty clothes in the corner of the closet. Just put yours in with mine and I'll do them together." Duo nodded, then headed into the closet. He came out soon after wearing sweats and a thin black shirt. Heero quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"What? I usually sleep in the nude, but I happen to have a roommate now," Duo explained. Geez, can't a guy wear sweats to bed? He decided not to dwell too deep into the look of disappointment he'd seen on Heero's face when he'd exited the closet. And Duo was sure it was disappointment. He'd only known Heero for a short while, but he felt like he'd known him longer. Plus, on the exploring trip just that afternoon, he'd begun documenting his facial expressions.  
  
"Oyasumi," Heero said, slipping onto the sheets of the bottom bunk.  
  
Duo saluted him and hopped to the top. "G'night, Hee-chan!"  
  
"Don't call me that. It's embarassing," Heero grumbled, letting his exhuastion wash over him until he was dangerously drowsy.  
  
"It just means I love you," Duo mumbled, slipping into that space between dreaming and awareness. Heero grunted, then was silent. "Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I bet you think I'm stupid," Duo whispered. He heard Heero shift slightly.  
  
"Everyone is ignorant, only on different subjects," Heero answered, his voice deliciously husky with almost-sleep. "You just happen to be ignorant on most."  
  
"Thanks, Hee-chan...I think," Duo said, deciding to ignore Heero's last comment.  
  
"You're welcome. Now sleep. Please!" After that, no more was heard from Duo except a rather loud snore. Heero sighed as he let sleep take him. {No, Duo. I don't think you're stupid. I think you're wonderful.} Yawning, with his last thoughts floating around his head, the Japanese teen drifted away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [1] Remember, this is an AU, and I can do whatever I want. So I made Sally a teenager, and Milliardo her younger, hormone driven brother. Yep. I'm good. Oh, and Sal might be a bitch, but she's justified. Also, it isn't really Sally Po. You could say she's a Sally Po Jr. You'll understand in later (much later) chapters.  
  
Until the next.... 


	4. The Plot Thinkens Sorta

Chapter Three: The Plot Thinkens...Sorta  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own.  
  
The morning light streamed into the dorm room 12-A, rippling beautifully across the bed sheets and brightening the room. One beam hit Duo directly in the eye.  
  
"Arrrgh!" he shrieked, before falling out of his bed and hitting the floor. "Itaiiiii!"  
  
"Ohayo, baka," said a familiar monotone. Duo looked up to see Heero watching him, amusement barely evident in his usually cold eyes. Heero was already showered and dressed, which was apparent by his damp hair dripping onto his forest green tank top and dark blue jeans. For some reason, Heero was wearing garish looking yellow shoes that completely clashed with the rest of his outfit.To Duo, Heero looked really good this morning.  
  
"Ohayo, Hee-chan! Lookin' edible this morning. Except for those shoes," Duo said, frowning at the offending footwear. "Isn't it illegal to wear something so...ugly?"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny," Heero said. He helped Duo up, then turned to finish packing the bookbag sitting on the desk. "For your information, these shoes mean alot to me. I not exactly sure why, but they were the only things I had eight months ago."  
  
"Eight months ago..."Duo whispered. "Hey, I've been meanin' to ask you, Trowa said somethin' about an 'Uncle Odin.' Is he who I think he is?"  
  
"Most likely. Are you thinking about the politician?" Heero asked, zipping up the bookbag.  
  
"Yeah. Odin Lowe, ne?" Duo said, going into the closet to rummage for some clothes. He came back out wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Life's a bitch, and then you die' imprinted on it. He also wore loose black Jnco's with a skull design on one pantleg, which spilled over black Dockers. Around his neck was a silver cross, kind of ironic since Catholic religions catered more to the God of Life than Shinigami. Duo moved over to the dresser, pulled out a hairbrush, and began to tame the strands that had escaped his bedtime braid.  
  
"Hai. Odin Lowe. He's my father, and Trowa's Uncle, as you gathered. I just recently found that out, though," Heero said. "You ready?" He turned around and saw that Duo had brushed and rebraided his hair in record time.  
  
"Yeah. Lemme just get my bookbag," Duo said. After he snatched up his black bag, he grinned at Heero. "Breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast," Heero agreed.  
  
~~~~***~~~~ When the two boys entered the cafeteria, Wufei was already there, at the table from the day before. Directly above him was a large TV none of them had noticed the previous day. A news report flashed across the screen. It looked like some speeches were being given. A woman with darkish purple hair and the same shade eyes stood before a podium, a sad, strained look on her face.  
  
"Hey, Wu-chan. What's up?" Duo asked, less exuberant than usual. It was just that the woman looked familiar, and the look on her face twisted Duo's heart.  
  
"Ohayo, Maxwell," Wufei answered. "Yuy. I was just watching this news report. I feel so sorry for this poor woman." Duo slid into the seat next to Wufei, and Heero sat across from him.  
  
"Why?" Heero asked, temporarily forgetting about lunch. Wufei gestured for him to listen to what the TV was saying. Both Heero and Duo obeyed.  
  
"...It's been over eight months since we've last made contact with the Gundam pilots. As I'm sure all of you recall, we lost their signal somewhere over East Asia. The search has been going on for these last eight months, but we've only gotten one lead. We have reason to believe the pilots were either found by friendlies, Ozzies, or civilians without their fully functioning memory, or...d-dead. The Vice Foreign Minister and former queen of the world has departed to pursue our lead. F-further updates w- when we have them..." And the purple-haired woman burst into tears. An old man moved onto the screen to take the crying woman into his arms.  
  
"M-more on this st-story when we return," a teary-eyed news caster mumbled, before a deodarant commercial abruptly came on.  
  
"Wow.."Duo whispered. "That sucks." The other two boys agreed.  
  
"Who are these ...Gundam pilots?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I heard they're this elite group of men who go around Earth blowing up Ozzies randomly," said a voice from behind Wufei. The Chinese boy turned around to see Trowa and Quatre. The two new arrivals slid into the spaces beside Heero.  
  
"Well, I heard that they're really just sixteen year old teens like you and me, and that there're five of them and they fly huge mobile suits," Quatre piped up.  
  
Duo looked thoughtful, then his eyes widened. "Oi! There's five of us! Maybe we're the Gundam pilots!" he said. Trowa, Wufei and Quatre stared at Duo for a moment before they burst out laughing. Heero just sat there looking thougtful.  
  
"Riiight, Duo. Pull the next one," Wufei wheezed, shooting Duo a discreet look before he began laughing again.  
  
"I guess you guys are right," Duo said slowly, casually glancing at his watch. He squeaked when he saw what time it was. "Ack! We were talking so much we missed breakfast!"  
  
"Not us. Me and Quatre had coffee in our room," Trowa said.  
  
"I have eaten also, Duo," Wufei said. Duo turned to Heero.  
  
"Guess it's just us," Duo said. "A donut okay?" Heero nodded. Duo grabbed two donuts fairly dripping with chocolate frosting, and handed one to Heero.  
  
"Well, who's ready for Geometry?" Wufei said. A chorus of 'me' filled the room. Happily chomping his donut, Duo headed to class, the other four boys close behind.  
  
When they arrived in Geometry, Duo learned a lesson on alarm management. Every seat was filled except for five seats in the front. Duo's mind rebelled against the situation, and his strategic side took over.  
  
"Wu-man, looks like you'll have to work your magic," he said grimly, staring darkly at the five empty seats. "Hee-chan, I think you should help too."  
  
"Help with...what..." Heero began, trailing off as he stared at Wufei. The Chinese teen was currently glaring at students in the back of the room 'til they squirmed and rushed off to find another seat. Wufei was on his second student when Heero shrugged and began to help. They had managed to clear four chairs when the Geometry teacher came in. Panicking, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Wufei slid into the newly vacated seats. That left Duo with the last remaining empty seat. At the front of the class. Duo's mind repelled at the very idea of sitting there.  
  
"What is your name, boy?" said a smooth, incredibly sexy voice. Duo turned to lock eyes with the most gorgeous teacher he had ever seen. The man was young, with a lean build and tailored clothes that outlined his muscled form. He had ginger-brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide, I do everything...but I never lie," Duo said, grinning at the teacher. Said teacher scanned Duo closely, taking into account his slightly manic grin.  
  
"Well, Mr. Maxwell, would you care to tell me why you are out of your seat- " the man checked his watch. "-nearly five minutes into the class period?"  
  
"Would you?" Duo threw back, smirking. In his mind he was beating the shit out of himself for ruining any chances he might of had with the ginger- haired sex God.  
  
"I do not believe I am required to explain myself Mr.Maxwell," the teacher said. He watched Duo closely, as if deciding something. "But I guess I can't really punish you, since I was late also. You may have a seat Mr.Maxwell."  
  
"Arigato, sir," Duo said, smiling innocently. He sent a dark look at Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Wufei, then slid into the second seat from the left in the front.  
  
"Alright," said the gorgeous teacher. "Welcome to First Level Geometry. I am Professor Treize Khushrenada, your teacher for this year." Treize scanned the faces he saw before him, some expectant. He chuckled. "Before anyone asks, we won't be having that grade school "introduce yourself and tell me your hobbies" crap. This is highschool. Get with the program."  
  
"Here, here!" called a few bold students. Treize nodded to them.  
  
"Now, I feel that testing out your skills is a great way to start the year. How about someone answering the question on the board?" he said. "I need someone to read it aloud first, so I can get used to your voices." Some kid raised his hand. "You? Alright, Mr..."  
  
"Aki Yamamoto, Khushrenada-sensei," said the boy. He was obviously Japanese, with tanned skin much like Heero's, and spiked black hair. He cleared his throat. "Prove that triangle PQR is scalene, using the Circle Point Connector Theorem."[1]  
  
"Any volunteers?" Treize asked. Heero's hand shot up. "How about you..uh.."  
  
"Heero Yuy desu," Heero said decisively. "The problem is simple. If you know the radius, which is obviously 5, and the coordinates, which are (2,6), and the center, which is (5, 6), then you just use this formula..." Heero approached the board and wrote (x-h) squared plus (y-k) squared = 5 squared. " Plugging in the knowns..." Heero changed the equation to (2-5) squared plus (6-6) squared = 25. "Subtract and the answer is..." He wrote 9=25. "that 9 does not equal 25, therefore the problem was a total waste of time since triangle PQR couldn't be scalene anyway. And besides that, who would put a triangle in the middle of a circle?"  
  
The class stared as Heero headed back to his seat. After a moment, Duo began clapping enthusiastically and the rest of the class followed.  
  
"W-well done, Mr. Yuy. I haven't seen math that well done since I was in the army. Well done indeed!" Treize said. He turned to the class. "And for the rest of you, Yuy was correct. The entire problem was a waste of time. I usually use it every year to guage your reaction to math. It was never intended to be solved, for it has no answer. I believe we call that the Assumption Postulate?" Nodding, Treize continued. "Now another example of the Circle Assumption Postulate is..."  
  
As Treize continued his speech about the merrits of the Distance Formula, Duo turned in his seat to grin at Heero. The usually stoic teen's cheeks turned an almost undetectable pink, and Trowa looked on in interest. Duo's grin widened, and he turned back around and got out a sheet of paper. He quickly scrawled a note on it and had it passed back to Heero.  
  
(A/N: Here is who's who...Duo: Hiya! Heero: Hn. Quatre: Hello. Trowa: ... Wufei: Nihao  
  
Hiya Hee-chan! You did great up there! Ya really amazed me! Are ya some kinda supergeek or sumthin?  
  
Duo waited patiently as Heero read his note. Prussian blue eyes looked up and Duo grinned. Shrugging, Heero began to write.  
  
It was nothing. I just happen to like math.  
  
He sent the paper back to Duo, who read it and made a face. He quickly wrote back.  
  
Math? Ewwww! How could you like MATH?! Personally, I hate math. It's stupid. I failed Algebra I like six times.  
  
Really? Math isn't THAT hard...  
  
Yeah it is! Grr! It sucks!  
  
At this point, the conversation gained a new member.  
  
Duo is hopeless at math...  
  
I still don't see what's so hard..  
  
Wu-chan?! Grr! You're killin me here!  
  
Whatever do you mean, my star struck half-brother? *snicker*  
  
Star struck?  
  
Trowa says it's better you don't know Heero.  
  
Dammit! This is MY conversa  
  
Duo was abruptly cut off when the paper was snatched out of his hand. He gulped and looked up slowly. When he saw who it was, he gulped again. "Heh..."  
  
"Something you need to share with the class, Mr. Maxwell?" Treize asked, a small smile quirking his lips and making him look incredibly sexy. He looked down at the note. "Allow me to read it aloud. 'Oh Heero, my undying love for you cannot be hidden any longer. Please, say you feel the same!'" Treize said in a high falsetto. Duo's face turned red with embarassment, and yet he couldn't help laughing. "'Don't worry, my Duo. I will love you forever. But wait, first let's clear up that thing with Aki. I know he's your ex. Tell me you love him no more!'" Treize continued. Now three red faces glared out. Aki was grinning through his blush, and Heero looked like he was choking. Next to him, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were hyperventilating with silent laughter.  
  
Treize continued with his story, imitating Aki begging for Duo back, and Heero bursting into tears. Soon the entire class was laughing. The bell rang in the middle of Duo's impassioned suicide speech. "Well Duo, I hope this teaches you a lesson about passing notes," he said mock-sternly.  
  
Duo laughed. "If I learned anything,, it's that I should pass notes more. That was great!" he cried.  
  
"Hai! You should be an actor!" Aki piped in. Heero just stared stoically ahead until his blush faded.  
  
"Well, I guess I went about the punishment the wrong way. Damn Drama Master Noventa," Treize said, laughing. "Class dismissed."  
  
Still laughing, the class left. Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre trickled out last.  
  
"Well, look what we have here," Heero heard an obnoxious voice say. He held up an arm to quiet the others and turned his head toward the noise. Against a locker to their left was Duo, a heavyset blond boy in front of him.  
  
"Who are you? What the hell do you think you're doin'?!" Duo yelled.  
  
"The name's Alex, sugar," drawled the boy. "And that's all you need to know. Now gimme a kiss, hon..." The boy leaned forward.  
  
"No!" Duo cried, punching the guy in his stomach. Alex doubled over for a second, before he surged up in rage. He raised a fist and punched Duo hard in the face.  
  
"Duo!" Heero cried, rushing forward. Trowa and Wufei followed close behind, Quatre unsure if he should get involved. Heero dropped to the ground and toppled the boy. As he fell, Wufei delivered a powerful roundhouse kick that sent him flying backward. Trowa appeared behind him, throwing a punishing punch to the temple. Alex flew back towards Heero, who promptly gave Alex a concussion with elbow slammed into Alex's unprotected head. The boy lay sprawled in the hallway, bleeding.  
  
Against the lockers, Duo stared at the scene before him. He'd never seen Wufei execute such vicious intent, and he hadn't even known Trowa and Heero could fight. Though it all seemed really familiar, like they were synchronized. Shaking himself from his shock, Duo threw himself at Wufei, who held him tightly. The other three boys clustered around them.  
  
"Duo, daijoubu desu ka?" Heero asked. Trow repeated the question, as did Quatre. Duo sniffed loudly but nodded. Heero noticed Duo's cheek, which was rapidly turning blue. "Let me take you to our room to treat that, then we can head to our next class," he said soothingly. "I'll make sure we're not late, if you want."  
  
Trowa and Duo smiled at the same time at Heero's sweetness. Duo moved from Wufei's arms to Heero's. "Alright, Hee-chan," he said. Heero nodded.  
  
"Same class?" Affirmative nod. "Yosh. See you in a bit." Turning from the boys, Heero hurried off, Duo behind him. They reached their room in record time. Slipping through the door, Heero made Duo sit down so he could rummage through his half unpacked suitcase. He pulled out a first aid kit and rummaged through that too, coming out with ointment and a soft application pad. "This is all I've got for now," he said apologetically.  
  
"S'okay," Duo said shyly. Heero nodded. He sat next to Duo and poured some of the warm ointment onto the applicator pad. Reaching up, he gently applied it to Duo's face, rubbing in soothing circles. Soon Duo began to purr. The sound made something stir in Heero. Something familiar but unnamed. Whatever it was, it urged Heero to act. Turning the oblivious Duo to him, Heero stopped rubbing in the ointment. A moment later Duo's eyes slowly opened, revealing swirling violet irises. "S'matter?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Nani mo," Heero whispered. "Nothing..." He leaned forward slowly, allowing plenty of time for Duo to move away. The braided boy just sat there in curiosity and anticipation. Catching the eagerness in Duo's eyes, Heero moaned softly. "Duo.." he whispered, before leaning forward and taking the violet-eyed teen's soft lips. Their eyes slid shut at the exact same time, closing out their world. There was nothing but them. Their lips, the sensation sent from one to the other. Heaven.  
  
Heero was the first to pull away, knowing he was skating on thin ice. His eyes slowly opened, revealing midnight blue irises. Duo's followed after, unveiling blue-violet orbs darkened with desire. "D-Duo?" Heero asked hesitantly. Duo just shook his head and smiled, then leaned forward and captured Heero's lips, this time taking the initiative and running his tongue along the underside of Heero's full bottom lip. Heero gasped, and Duo took full advantage, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern.  
  
Right when Heero and Duo were really getting into their kiss, the door burst open. "I was told that two boys were skipping....c-cla...Duo?!" a silky voice stuttered. Duo and Heero spun around, and Duo gasped. Standing there before them was the RA, .....Milliardo Po.  
  
"Shit. Milli?!" Duo cried. The braided boy leapt up, accidently pushing Heero away. "What the hell are ya doin' here?"  
  
"I could say the same to you. How the hell did you get into Koobtean's?" the RA asked, pushing silky-looking blond hair out of ice blue eyes.  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed, momentarily dampening his happiness. "Whatcha tryin' ta say?" he asked, his speech immediately going street in suspicion.  
  
"Nothin'," Milliardo answered. He turned to look at Heero sitting on the bed, his beautiful face scrunched slightly in dislike. "Who's this?"  
  
Duo blushed. "Him? He...he's my roomie. Heero, meet Milliardo Po. Milli, Heero Yuy," Duo said quickly. He noticed the tension rising between the two and immediately tried to dispel it. "So, how'd ya become the Resident Advisor?"  
  
Milliardo didn't answer immediately. He was still eyeing Heero with what could only be described as a hell-freezing glare. Finally, he turned back to Duo and smiled faintly. "Sal pulled a few strings when she got accepted. They said I could cuz technically I'm a sophomore."  
  
"So, little Milli's all grown up now, hm?" Duo asked, laughter in his voice.  
  
"Yes,"' Milliardo said seriously. He said nothing for a moment, then stepped closer to Duo. "You know, back at camp, we never really broke it off."  
  
"Broke what off?" Duo said.  
  
Milliardo moved closer still. "Our relationship." He inched closer until their chests were almost touching. "You never said we were finished."  
  
"Uh, Mil, we've been apart for four months, and-" Duo was cut off as the door slammed. He spun toward it, then toward the bed. There was no one there. "Heero. Shit!" Duo cried. He moved around Milliardo toward the door. "Sorry Mil. Gotta find my friend. See ya later. Maybe we could have lunch or sumthin, and finish this conversation, ne?" Without stopping for confirmation, Duo dashed out.  
  
In the dorm hallway he spotted a flash of green round a corner. He immediately sped after it. He came upon another long hallway, but nothing was there. He looked around frantically until he spotted another flash of forest green. He dashed after that too. The game continued, Duo seeing green right when it disappeared. Finally he decided to try to catch Heero off guard. He doubled back and took a flight of stairs down to the floor Heero headed too. Once there he went the opposite direction of the Asian boy, sure he'd intercept him. He was right.  
  
They slammed into each other at a juncture between two hallways. Heero went backward and hit the ground hard, Duo on top of him. Both boys were panting. After awhile Duo looked down and Heero looked up. Soft, pink lips and big blue eyes greeted him. "Why'd you run off, Heero?" he asked. Heero said nothing. Feeling disappointed, Duo began to get up. He felt something holding him back and looked down to see Heero clutching his shirt collar.  
  
"Gomen nasai," he said softly. Duo gave him a confused look. "For running out on you," Heero clarified. Smiling, Duo nodded his understanding.  
  
"Still, why'd you run?" he asked, truly confused. Heero blushed and looked away. "Come on, Hee-chan, spill it."  
  
At the use of Heero's nickname, for some odd reason, Heero nodded and answered. "I didn't want to disturb your reunion with your boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Duo asked, confused. "You mean Milli? He's not my boyfriend. Never was. I don't know why he acted like we were. We just made out alot, nuthin serious." Heero sighed relievedly."Besides," Duo continued. "It wasn't Milli I was kissin' a few minutes ago. It was you." Heero's blush deepened, and Duo, loving the endearing face Heero wore, leaned down to capture the Japanese teen's mouth again. Before he got even close enough, a loud cough was heard.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I believe you are still out of class. It was greet seeing you again, Duo, but you both have detention. Sorry." With that said, Milliardo dropped a slip of paper on the floor and walked off. Duo stared at it, then picked it up.  
  
Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy hereby have detention tomorrow at 4pm with Mr. Zechs Marquise. Be there or be square.  
  
"Who the hell writes this shit?" Duo mumbled, slipping the note into his pocket. He stood, then helped Heero up. "Come on, Hee-chan. If we hurry, we can still make it to History." Heero nodded. Duo smiled. He put a hand on Heero's cheek and stroke downward to his shoulder. Heero blushed. "We'll continue our conversation later, k? Come on!" Duo grabbed Heero's hand and they were off, darting through the halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
[1] Just made that up. My Geometry book wasn't at hand. The procedure for solving the problem was right, though.  
  
Next chappie, the detention and a few more twists. 


	5. The Detention

Chapter 4: The Detention  
  
Heero and Duo stumbled into the History room one minute early. Panting, they headed for the back, Duo still clutching Heero's arm.  
  
"Something you not telling us, Maxwell?" asked a familiar voice. Duo turned and grinned.  
  
"Wu-bunny!" he cried, launching himself at his seated half-brother. Wufei shrieked in a very undignified way and toppled backward from Duo's weight. "Sorry I didn't come to Biology, Wu-dear, but me and Hee-chan were caught by the RA. Guess who the RA is?! It's Milli!"  
  
"You mean the camp slut?" the Chinese teen asked, righting his chair and peeling Duo off.  
  
Duo sniffed. "Milli's not a slut. He was just a little...hormonally imbalanced."  
  
"Right," Wufei murmered, earning an icy glare. "Go sit down by Quatre and Trowa. That onna from the scheduling desk is there too."  
  
Duo nodded and continued toward the back, but not before giving Wufei a sloppy kiss on the cheek, making the oriental boy sputter. He dragged Heero behind him until he came upon Quatre, Trowa, two empty desks, and Relena. "Ohayo, Q-man, Trowa. Hey there, Rel!" Duo greeted.  
  
"Hi Duo. Hey, Heero," Quatre and Trowa chorused.  
  
"Hello Duo,"' Relena said. She turned to Heero and smiled. "How are you, Heero?" She looked up coyly. Heero's face reddened, and Duo's face hardened.  
  
"Sit down, Hee-chan. The teacher'll be hear soon and we don't want to get another detention," he snapped, sliding into his seat. He had the feeling, somehow, that he was meant to hate Relena.  
  
Heero slid into his chair and looked at Duo, faint concern in his eyes. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Gomen ne, for snapping at you. Guess I'm stilll mad at Mil for interrupting us," Duo said a bit loudly, making sure Relena heard. Heero nodded in understanding and Quatre, Trowa and Wufei watched them in interest.  
  
"Alright, class! Backs straight! Look at me, you sloths, I-*gasp* Duo!?!" said a purple-haired woman who just walked in. Duo looked up.  
  
"Hm?" he said. The woman stared at him and he stared right back. "Hey! Aren't you that lady who was cryin' on TV this morning?!" he cried. Noticing her stricken look, he tried to calm her. "I'm sorry for your loss." Totally scaring him, she smiled widely.  
  
"Not lost anymore," she said happily. Then getting back to business, she turned to the class. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other boys. Deciding to see if eight months had softened them, Noin called out commands. "Stand up! About face! Pivotal retreat! At ease! Atten hut! Wary cat crounching!" The students tried to follow as best they could but gave up at pivotal retreat. None of them knew what that was. Except the boys. When she got to the stance, they all unconsciously dropped to a crouch and reached for guns that weren't there. "Good job, kids. Now for some actual history. I'll answer any history question you got. Shoot."  
  
The students stared, then Wufei raised a hand. Noin nodded. "Are we learning about stuff before or after Hitler?"  
  
"After. Next?" Quatre raised his hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Who was Nikkolai Pavlovich?" he asked.  
  
"The 5th Czar of Russia. Anything juicy?" Noin asked. Duo raised his hand and Noin looked happy. "Duo?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked.  
  
Noin shrugged. "I know everything. Like the fact that Trowa wants to know something. Trowa?" Noin said.  
  
"What's history?" he asked.  
  
"Piece-a-cake. History is a noun. It's stuff that happened that no one give's a damn about but is taught just for the simple fact that humans are idiots and make a lot of the same mistakes. Like this," Noin said. "Heero, what is war?"  
  
"War is the product of men and women who don't know how to live and try to fill that hole with power and destruction," Heero answered promptly. Then he looked really confused. The others watched him curiously.  
  
"Good. Thank you, Heero. How about you, Duo? What is death?" Noin asked.  
  
"Death isn't a state, it is a situation, a feeling, an entity. Death must be capitalized because Death just is. It is all around us in everything, when a flower dies, when the sun sets. Death is not always bad. For example, the Death of a war. Isn't that a reason to celebrate Death?" Duo said. He promptly looked confused too.  
  
"Right you are. Now, class, contemplate what Mr.Yuy, and Mr. Maxwell said today. Tomorrow we will concentrate on justice, empathy, and when and where to be silent. Lucrezia Noin out."  
  
And the teacher sat down and began enjoying a donut. The students got up and began rearranging seats so they could hang with their friends. Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Relena, Heero and some unknown redhead ended up together.  
  
"Weird, huh?" the redhead said, smiling at the still confused boys. "Soichiro Medamayaki, at your service." The boy bowed in his chair.  
  
"Hajimemashite, Medamayaki-kun,[1]" Quatre said politely, also bowing. "Quatre Raberba Winner desu."  
  
"Dozo yoroshiku, Medamayaki-kun. Chang Wufei desu ka,"[2] Wufei said.  
  
"What's up?" Duo said. Heero and Trowa just nodded.  
  
"How do you do? I'm Relena Dorlian," Relena said.  
  
Soichiro bowed again. "So how come you guys knew what to do when Noin- sensei started barking orders like a drill sergeant?" he asked.  
  
"Don't know," Duo answered honestly. "We sorta just reacted."  
  
"I'd say those were pretty good reactions, ne?" Soichiro said. "And when she asked you about death and war. How'd you know what to say?"  
  
Heero sighed in relief, though only Duo and Trowa noticed. "That is easily explained. I am somewhat curious about war, so I began researching it a few months ago."  
  
"And I have a weird fascination with Death," Duo said, shrugging. "Who knew?"  
  
"Interesting," Soichiro muttered under his breath. He didn't notice Wufei and Heero watching him in wary curiosity. "So, whaddya have next?"  
  
"Well, we--" Duo began.  
  
STUDENTS OF KOOBTEAN'S ACADEMY FOR EXTREMELY GIFTED STUDENTS! THERE HAS BEEN A CHANGE OF SCHEDULES AS OF TODAY. INSTEAD OF GOING TO YOUR FOURTH PERIOD AFTER LUNCH, YOU MAY HAVE FREE TIME FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, AND ATTEND YOUR SEVENTH PERIOD IF YOU WISH. TOMORROW YOU WILL HAVE FOURTH THROUGH SIXTH PERIOD IN PLACE OF YOUR MORNING CLASSES, LUNCH, THEN YOUR OPTIONAL SEVENTH PERIOD. ALSO, ANY DETENTIONS SCHEDULED FOR TOMORROW WILL BE SERVED TODAY AFTER LUNCH. ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY, STUDENTS. THANK YOU.  
  
The announcer finished and the five boys stared at each other. Then Duo leapt up and started a cheer the whole class took up. Wufei allowed himself a small smile, and Quatre smiled softly. Heero's lips twitched and though outwardly Trowa showed nothing, his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Sugoi! Banza-a-ai! Banza-a-ai! Banza-a-ai!" Duo chanted. All of the students, most of them Japanese, raised the cheer with him. Unbeknownest to Duo, Relena inched closer to Heero.  
  
"Hey," she said, smiling. "So, what are you going to do after lunch? We do have the rest of the day free."  
  
"Duo and I were going to do something," Heero said in his usual monotone. Relena's eyes glinted.  
  
"Were?" she said. Heero allowed himself to look annoyed.  
  
"Still am, if Duo stops cheering long enough to do anything," he said. Relena looked put out.  
  
"That's okay. I'm sure we can do something later," she said. "Maybe tomorrow, after classes?"  
  
"Maybe," Heero said. He turned away just as the bell rang. Before Relena could say anything, Duo bounced over.  
  
"Oi, Hee-chan! Let's go to lunch!" Duo said happily. Heero nodded and stood. Duo turned to Relena. "Ja, Relena-san!" Grabbing Heero's hand, Duo headed for the door. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa fell in behind them.  
  
Unnoticed by all, Soichiro Medamayaki sat in a corner, a communicator in his hand.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
What do you have to report, Lt. S?  
  
"I have found the Gundam Pilots, General."  
  
Are you sure?  
  
"Yes, General. Lt. Noin tested them."  
  
Ah, I see the traitor has helped us once again. If she ever decides to come back to our side, she shall be rewarded.  
  
"But, General, what of my reward?!"  
  
My acknowledgement is reward enough. Try to remember that simpering and whining are not traits of a future General. Out.  
  
"Out." The boy stared at his watch in anger, as if wishing it would go up in flames. "Future General, my ass! I'll be higher than that when I tell the lord. You will bow to me, soon! Mwahahaha!" Students passing by stared as the boy continued to laugh maniacally.  
  
~~~~***~~~~  
  
In the cafeteria, Wufei and Trowa introduced Heero and Duo to the menus, which were electronic. They were these stations that were attached to the tables, and all you had to do was type in the country you wanted the food from, and what the food was and viola, it was there.  
  
Heero went first. Japan, yakimeshi and sukiyaki,[3] he typed.  
  
Then Duo. America, burger and fries.  
  
Wufei followed. China, oriental chicken and white rice.  
  
Then Trowa. France, salade nicoise.  
  
Quatre. Saudi Arabia, buttered rice and dried fish.  
  
And for all of them to drink, despite nationality. Sake.  
  
The food appeared before all of them, along with five traditional sake cups and a large pitcher of the Japanese rice wine.  
  
"Won't administration find out that five sixteen year old boys are consuming alcohol?" Quatre asked anxiously.  
  
"They won't care. All we have to do is tell them it's traditional and they'll eat it all up," Trowa answered.  
  
"Ooooh, Tro-chan, you bad boy, you!" Duo mock scolded, wagging a finger in Trowa's face. Trowa blushed, then surprising everyone, laughed. Soon all of them were laughing, and a few minutes later, giggling. Sake did that to you.  
  
"So, what were ya guys doin' in the hall ta get caught?" Quatre slurred. Duo grinned drunkenly, downing a cup of sake before answering.  
  
"--And then I said, 'She's a man, man!'" Duo said,, finishing the punch line of his joke with a flourish. The entire table laughed.  
  
"Me and Hee-chan were kissin' in our room, and Milli showed up-he's and ex bf-, Anyway, he catches us and we talk, then Heero bolts and I chase 'im, then I catch him and we we're gonna start neckin' but Milli showed up again," Duo explained somewhat sketchily.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Wufei who chose to protest. "Damned camp slut! Always intre-enter-imper, gettin' in the way!" he said. He'd been trying to say 'interrupting things,' but he had somehow developed a huge speech impediment.  
  
"Yeah!" Trowa said. The brunet stood up as if to make an important announcement, then promptly passed out on the table. This caused even more laughing between the remaining boys.  
  
"What time ish it?" Heero asked, pushing the sake away from him.  
  
"Ten minutes ta four," Quatre said.  
  
"Fuck!" Duo cried. "Come on, Hee-chan! We got ten minutes ta get ta the Biology room for detention!" Heero leapt up and stumbled into Trowa's passed out body.  
  
"We can't go like this!" he exclaimed, trying to stop the room from spinning.  
  
"I gots a remedy for this," Quatre said, standing. He dug around in his pockets for a minute and pulled out four viles. He handed one to Wufei, Heero and Duo. "I'll give Trowa his later." All four teens downed what was in the viles, making disgusted faces.  
  
"This stuff is horrible!" Wufei protested, grabbing his cup of sake to wash it out.  
  
"No!" Quatre said, knocking the cup out of Wufei's hand. "You'll ruin the effect if you drink alcohol!" The boys stared, wondering what affect Quatre spoke of. Suddenly, their question was answered. The alcohol-induced haze they were gripped with dissipated and their heads were clear.  
  
"Whoa," Duo said. Heero and Wufei just nodded.  
  
"Family recipe. Now get going!" Quatre said. Duo gasped. He grabbed Heero's hand and took off out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Let's do somethin' later tonight, ne?" he called over his shoulder as he turned a corner. He barely heard the affirmative as he lost sight of Quatre, Wufei and Trowa's unconscious form.  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
The two boys arrived in front of Zechs Marquise's Biology classroom with about a minute to spare. Inside, a man with waistlength blonde hair and crystal blue eyes stood before a desk.  
  
"Marquise-sensei?" Heero asked, stepping forward and bowing.  
  
"Yes. Are you Yuy and Maxwell?" the blonde teacher asked.  
  
"Hai," Heero answered. "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Well, I've got a date with Noin-sensei, so I guess I'll just leave you here for an hour or so, and send Kushrenada sensei to let you out," Zechs said. "Good?"  
  
Heero and Duo nodded and bowed, a grin spreading across the American teens features. Smiling slightly, Zechs turned to leave the classroom. He turned around to say one more thing. "Oh, one thing, while you're here, please organize my preserved samples. Thanks. Ja!" and he blonde teacher was gone.  
  
"Damn," Duo said, snapping his fingers. Then his evil grin came back. "Hey, Hee-chan...."  
  
"What, Duo?" Heero said, as he headed for the back room of the Biology classroom where the preserved samples were kept. He opened the door to reveal messy rows of jars with weird things floating in them.  
  
"We're in a big classroom...alone," Duo said suggestively. "We can lock the door and--"  
  
"Organize Marquise sensei's preserved samples," Heero finished for him. Duo pouted, but followed Heero into the back room. They began organizing the samples by type, and Duo remained silent. For a while.  
  
"So, Hee-chan..." He began hesistantly. "You're not mad at me for...you know...are you?"  
  
Heero stopped stacking some insects and turned to Duo. "What?" he said, watching the American's face carefully.  
  
Duo took a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to know if you were mad that I kissed you because you don't seem to want to talk to me anymore and I kinda feel insecure and I know I'm a good kisser cuz all my boyfriends and girlfriends said so and---" Duo was cut off by Heero's warm lips on his. He squeaked in surprise, then sighed and wrapped his arms around the Asian teen's neck. After a moment, Heero leaned back.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" He asked, smirking. Duo grinned.  
  
"It's just that you're a lot different from my other boyfriends. You're so...mysterious,"' Duo said.  
  
"Why, thank you," Heero said, smiling. Duo smiled back, then leaned his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"So, like, you wanna continue our conversation from this morning?" Duo asked. Heero looked at him curiously and he blushed. "The talking part," Duo amended.  
  
"Hai," Heero said. "We can do the other part later." Duo looked at him in surprise. After a moment he cleared his throat and pushed away from Heero.  
  
"So, Hee-chan, I don't know much about you. You already know some stuff about me. So spill," he said.  
  
Heero looked thoughtful. "Okay...uh, I like anime, especially Gundam Wing, and I wear spandex and green tanks when I really wanna relax, and...I have a thing for guys with long hair," Heero said, blushing at his last statement. Duo grinned.  
  
"Sou ka?" he said mischieviously.**** "Well, I like anime too, especially Fushigi Yuugi, cuz I have a thing for strong, silent types. Messy hair and spandex shorts are a plus." Duo winked, making Heero blush again.  
  
"Arigato," Heero said, flushing slightly and looking down.  
  
"For what?" Duo asked, inching closer to the Japanese boy once again. Heero shifted from foot to foot in a nervous gesture that he would never have shown Trowa.  
  
"For accepting me how I am. Most people can't stand me because I am cold. Every time I speak I have this uncontrollable urge to say things like 'Hn' and 'Ninmu, Ryoukai.' It's really weird," he said slowly. "For some reason I feel like I've known you Before, even liked you Before. Like you were a previous acquintance."  
  
"Whaddya mean by Before? Why does it sound capitalized?" Duo asked.  
  
"It's what Trowa and I call the time before eight months ago. The time when we knew for sure who we were," Heero answered.  
  
"And you say you feel as if you know me? Or atleast knew me Before? God, Heero..." Duo said. The braided American sniffled softly. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
  
"Well, obviously you haven't been talking to the right people, or you'd get compliments all the time. People saying how pretty your hair looks, how vibrant and alive you seem..." Heero said. "...how perfect your cherry red lips look..." The last statement trickling away in a whisper, Heero grabbed Duo's shoulders and dragged Duo to him, causing chests, hips, and finally lips to meld perfectly.  
  
Duo, slightly surprised by Heero's actions, stood still for a moment, then began to kiss back in earnest. Finally figuring out what French kissing was, Heero ran his tongue along Duo's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Duo opened his mouth wide, complying. Their kiss steadily turned more passionate as Heero began to devour Duo from his lips, down. Duo kissed back just as amorously, wrapping his arms tightly around Heero's neck. Heero carefully manuveered Duo against the wall of the storage room and continued ravishing him. Said braided boy began to moan quietly, then louder, making Heero wonder what he was doing to get Duo to respond so passionately.  
  
Duo let one hand slip from around Heero's neck and burrow it's way up Heero's shirt, accidentally touching a nipple. Heero unconsciously moaned in a husky, desire-filled voice. His kisses were becoming frantic, and the two hands previously unoccupied inched up Duo's shirt and on his back. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pressed him as close as he could, never losing the rhythm of his kisses.  
  
Through a pleasure-induced haze, Duo heard the distant classroom door open and the footsteps of someone, most likely an adult, heading there way. He pushed Heero's upper body away, freeing his lips to speak. "H-Heero..." Duo began. He gasped as Heero leaned down and started to kiss and nip his creamy neck. The Japanese teen kissed down the soft skin until he reached the juncture between the collar and neck. Kissing the sensitive space once, Heero bit down, causing Duo to give a little squeak of pain. Heero immediately began licking and kissing the small wound, causing Duo to moan in ecstasy.  
  
Deciding Heero needed a mark of his own to tell people Heero was his, Duo leaned down and latched his lips onto the pulse on Heero's neck. He began sucking hard, drawing the blood up to the surface, then he licked the slight bruise he created. Suddenly, Duo felt like they weren't alone. He leaned back and looked toward the storeroom door. In the doorway stood Marquise-sensei, Kushrenada-sensei right behind him. They were both bright red. Duo promptly turned a red to rival theirs. He might come off as a laid back person to most, but he got embarassed in situations like this, just like normal people.  
  
"Uh, k-konnichi wa, Marquise-sensei. Kushrenada-sensei," Duo stammered, the red on his face heightening. Heero looked up with a slight blush on his face and Duo envied him. It would be great not to turn as red as a tomato when embarassed.  
  
"Yuy and Maxwell. Who would've thought," Kushrenada-sensei said. He smiled one of his dazzling smiles at the two students. "And here I was joking about you in class today. Heh." Duo and Heero smiled tentatively.  
  
"Are we in trouble?" Duo asked bluntly. Might as well get it over with.  
  
"No," Marquise-sensei said. Duo sighed in relief. He'd sighed too soon. "But you didn't carry out your detention as you were assigned. I'm not above a little blackmail, so here's the deal. Instead of another detention for making out, you can just come after school everyday around this time and finish organizing my store room. Deal?"  
  
Heero watched Marquise-sensei carefully, obviously weighing another detention against manual labor. He looked at Duo once or twice, as if trying to figure out his decision. Finally, he looked straight at the Biology teacher. "I believe we'll take you up on your offer," he said.  
  
Duo breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, deal," he said decisively. Zechs nodded and Treize -Kushrenada-sensei - smiled.  
  
"It's settled then. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at 4pm to discuss this in greater detail. Now get out of there. It's going on 5:30 and I've got something to do," Zechs said.  
  
"Like me?" Treize said, in a voice just a bit above a whisper. Duo, Heero and Zechs all blushed at the ginger-haired Adonis' words.  
  
"Well, like you said, you got things to do and so do I, so we'll be seein' ya, Marquise-sensei. Kushrenada-sensei," Duo said, bowing. Heero bowed also, then they turned to leave. As they were walking out of the classroom, Treize called out to them.  
  
"Don't forget to do something about the hickey and the lovebite!" he said cheerily. Both Heero and Duo blushed brightly. When the boys reached a corridor near the exit for the dorms, Heero stopped Duo.  
  
"So, does this mean we're...you know..." Heero trailed off.  
  
"We're what?" Duo asked, smirking slightly. He knew what this was about.  
  
Heero took a deep breath, then looked deep into Duo's violet eyes that were slowly returning to cobalt blue. "Duo Maxwell, would you like to be my boyfriend?" he asked quickly. Duo stood there and stared at the Asian boy he'd been necking with not long ago, and watched as Heero became more an more uncomfortable under his steady gaze. After a moment Duo shook it off as his eyes sheened over with tears.  
  
"Oh, Hee-chan," he cried, throwing himself into Heero's arms. "Of course! Of course I'll be your boyfriend! Hell, I'd be your wife it it didn't make me sound like a friggin' pansy!" Duo hugged Heero close, then leaned back a bit and kissed him. Heero opened his mouth and tongues dueled as they sealed their new relationship. After a moment their air supplies ran out and they broke away, gasping. Duo hugged Heero again, and Heero smiled.  
  
"Don't you think we should go see the guys? We did say we'd do something later," the Japanese teen reminded.  
  
Duo grinned. "And now is later. So let's go!" he cried, taking off down the hallway, dragging his new boyfriend behind him. Unbeknowest to both boys, someone stood in the shadows, watching the whole exchange.  
  
"I wonder how those boys would feel if they knew a bit about each other," the person whispered to themselves. Laughing softly, the figure spun around and disappeared, heading in the direction of the girl's dorm.  
  
~~~~Tsuzuku~~~~  
  
[1] Hajimemashite means 'How do you do?' [2] Wuffie pretty much said, 'Nice to meet you, Mr. Medamayaki. I'm Chang Wufei.' [3] fried rice and beef stew [****] Sou ka means 'Really?' 


	6. The Club Interlude Part 1

Chapter Five: The Club Interlude 

"Hey, guys!...Yeah, we just got out of detention...What happened? Nuthin' much...Alright, Hee-chan asked me to be his...Wu! I'm not overly aggressive! He asked me...I heard that! I'm not deaf you know!...I might as well be?! Well, damn, Wu-baby...I understand. Apology accepted....No, I'm not mad any more...Why'd I call? Well, we wanted to know if you guys still wanted to go out tonight...Yeah, Tro and Quat too...Their there? Hiya!...No, I haven't had any sugar, what makes you think that?...What's that on my neck? Er... Yes, Wu-hon, it's exactly what you think...Hey Quat. Yeah, let's just say Heero's got quite the set of teeth on him...Of course I marked him too! I know what's mine!...What?! I'll have you know I'm a virgin in body if not in mind!...Quit snickering. How did Trowa find out about that?...It was only that one time...No, Wu- bunny, I will never rent porn again...Why? Cuz I have my own personal wind up Sex God, complete with moans and...Don't worry, Quatre, you'll find your toy soon...So, you wanna go out?...'Kay, we'll meet you at the front in twenty minutes...No, we're just dressing...Whatever, Wu-chan...'Kay! Ja!" Duo hung up the vid phone on his brother and his two new friends and turned to Heero. "They'll meet us in twenty, so let's get ready! I'll go first!"

Duo disappeared into the closet and shut the doors. The sound of rummaging could be heard, and about four minutes later Duo reemerged. Heero's jaw dropped. Duo was wearing a black see-through net shirt with the words 'Shinigami's Slave' sewed on the front. The shirt cut off just above his bellybutton, but the netted sleeves flowed all the way down to his finger tips. Over the net shirt he wore a deep violet mini vest embroidered with black thread, and a black choker with a small amythest attached to it. He wore spiked wristlets on each arm, and low slung black leather pants accentuated by a spiked leather belt. Black ankle boots finished off the ensemble and made Duo look incredible. On the American's face was, surprisingly, make up. Black kohl outlined his eyes and weaved away to his temples in an intricate pattern. His cheeks were enhanced by black and violet glitter, and his lips were outlined in black, then coated by a glossy purple substance. His eyelids were shadowed with deep violet.

"Whaddya think, Hee-chan? Good?" Duo asked, spinning once.

"Good," Heero croaked, then cleared. "You look hot, er...I mean beautiful."

Duo blushed. "One's as good as the other, I guess," he said. Then he grinned evilly at Heero. "Your turn! You do have clubbin' clothes, don't you?" All Heero could do was nod, his normally cold face tinging pink. He hurried into the closet and shut the door. (A/N: I dunno if I ever mentioned this, but they've got a walk in closet. Koobtean's is an expensive academy.)

A few minutes passed, then the closet door opened and Duo choked on a gasp of astonishment heavily laced with a purr of pleasure. Heero was like a walking wet dream and Duo told him so. Heero blushed brightly at the American's comment. He wore a cobalt blue wife beater the exact shade of Duo's eyes, revealing quite a lot of his midriff. Over that was a black leather jacket with 'Fallen Angel' scrawled across the back accompanied by two white, black tinged wings. His slim legs were encased in tight blue jeans that hugged his hips, a sprinkle of silver glitter showing them to advantage. White pumps somehow made Heero look innocent and sexy as hell. The only thing that remained the same was Heero's still flushed face and deliciously tousled bed-hair.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Duo asked curiously, tilting his head cutely to the side.

"Trowa made me buy them before we came. Something about normal teens interacting socially by going to clubs where the required dresscode was decidedly slutty," Heero answered. Duo's eyes widened with hurt, and Heero hurried to amend his mistake. "But you don't look slutty, Duo. You look wonderful," he soothed. "So wonderful I could eat you."

"Doesn't that sorta say I look slutty, if my clothes make you lust after me?" Duo snapped, not really angry but irritated.

"No, because I know you want to eat me too, so it's a mutual eating sort of thing," Heero stated matter-of-factly, before moving with the grace of a panther toward Duo. He stopped before the braided boy and leaned down, capturing his pliant lips with his own. "Gomen ne, Duo-koi. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," he whispered. Duo shuddered with pleasure as that soft, husky voice whispered to him. He wrapped both arms around the Asian teen's neck.

"Apology accepted," Duo whispered, before capturing Heero's lips in another passionate kiss. Heero was about to lay the American on the bed and ravish him, when the vid phone signalled an incoming call.

"I'll get it," Heero growled. He released Duo and stalked over to the phone. Pressing the receiver button, he snapped," What?"

"Whoa, boy," Trowa joked, his grinning face appearing on the vid screen. "What's your problem?" He looked Heero over, registering the flushed face and slightly swollen lips, then shook his head. "Never mind. Hey, you look pretty good in those clothes we got."

"Arigatou. I can't really see you so I can't really return the compliment," Heero said, somewhat calmed.

"Don't worry. You'll see me when you get down to the gate. Hurry it up, ne? We don't want to wait for you and Duo to finish up. You can do that as well at the club as you can here, you know?" Trowa said. "We'll see you in ten. Oh, and wait 'til you see Wufei! Wow!"

"Can't wait," Heero said. Then he looked behind him where Duo was brushing his braid to a shine, then tying it in a high ponytail with black and dark purple ribbon. "Well, actually, I can. Be down soon. Ja." Heero cut the call and moved over to his previously braided boyfriend. "We have to be down in ten."

"No prob," Duo said, grinning. "Just one more thing." He jumped off the bed and entered the closet. Then sound of rummaging could be heard, then Duo returned with a few cosmetics clutched in his slender hands. He threw them all on the bed then made Heero sit down. "Don't move until I say, ne?" Heero nodded minutely.

Duo grabbed a container of black kohl and opened it. Taking a kohl pencil, he dipped it before beginning to draw complicated designs from Heero's eyes to his temples and back. The kohl made Heero's eyes look dark and mysterious. He also outlined Heero's lips with the kohl. Throwing it on the bed, Duo snatched up blue eyeshadow and began applying it. That done, he grabbed blue lip gloss identical to his own and applied it to Heero's full lips. "Non-smudge, just for you, Hee-baby," Duo joked. He picked up a blue tube and squeezed some of the contents into his hand, then ran his hands through Heero's hair, giving the Japanese teen blue streaks. Wiping his hands on a towel, Duo continued. He added one last thing, silver and blue glitter on Heero's tanned cheeks. Finally, he was done. "Oooh, Hee-chan. Before you looked yummy. Now you look delicious," Duo commented, eyeing the Japanese teen with obvious lust. He licked his lips slowly. "Yum." Heero blushed. "Time to go, Hee-baby," Duo said. He snatched Heero's hand and the room keys and pulled Heero out the door. Locking it, they headed downstairs then out of the dorms.

"Do I look ok?" Heero asked self-consciously, nervously watching the students who stopped and gaped at the two boys.

"I already said you looked delicious, Hee-baby," Duo said, continuing to drag him toward the entrance. "You want proof? Lemme see..." Duo scanned the crowd until he saw someone he knew, one Hilde Schbeiker. "Hey Hilde! Come're, hon!" he called. While Hilde pushed through the general after school crowd, Duo leaned toward Heero. "I have it on good authority that she's a lesbian. No better opinion than from someone who doesn't even like guys."

"What good authority?" Heero asked curiously.

Duo grinned just as Hilde reached them. "I caught her necking with some girl named Catherine Bloom. You can''t get that hot an heavy with someone if you didn't like 'em a bit."

"Still tellin' that story, Duo?" the blue-eyed, blue-haired girl asked, grinning.

"Of course, Hilde-honey. Can't resist the chance to tell everyone they haven't a cloud of a chance with you," Duo said.

"He interested?" Hilde asked, waving a hand vaguely in Heero's direction. "'Cuz he is H.O.T. S'matter of fact, so are you. Goin' somewhere?"

"Clubbin'," Duo said, then he wrapped an arm around Heero's waist and slipped a hand into his pocket, squeezing slightly. Heero gasped, and the disappointed groans from the crowd reached their ears easily. Sorry boys and girls, Duo thought, but this one is mine. Duo's grin widened. "And Hee- baby here is mine."

"You got a name?" Hilde asked, eyeing Heero from head to toe and making him feel exposed. "I'm pretty sure it ain't Hee-baby, though I can call you that if you want."

"Iie. It's Heero Yuy," Heero said quickly, shaking Hilde's outstretched hand.

"Hm. Well, I'm Hilde Schbeiker, Heero," she said. She looked him up and down again. "Japanese?"

"Half," Heero automatically said. Hilde grinned.

"Well....," she said suggestively. "Duo's got a thing for hot little Asians, ne?"

"Wu is my brother, Hilde. How many times I gotta tell ya?" Duo said.

"When he ain't lookin' at ya like your a piece of manmeat then I'll believe he's your brother," Hilde said. "Tell China Boy I said hi. I can tell you got places to go. Ja, Duo." With a grin and a wave, Hilde was gone. Heero stared at the spot she had stood at.

"That was...strange," he finally commented dazedly. He shook his head to clear it and turned to the still grinning Duo. "Now get your hand off my ass!"

"His grin widening, Duo obeyed. He slipped his hand through Heero's and continued to drag him along. "Atleast you know now that you look good. Did you hear the groans that were coming out of people's mouths? You got the whole school hot for your body, Hee-baby," Duo said as they continued to walk toward the entrance. Heero blushed just as they came into view of the others. Both teens took a few steps more before they stopped and stared.

First to come into their sight was Wufei. Duo didn't seem affected much by his brother's appearance, so it was obvious they'd gone clubbing before. The Chinese teen wore loose black pants and what looked like soft black shoes. He wore no shirt, but a black vest with two red dragons embroidered on both sides. On his chest was a small, drawn on dragon tattoo. His face was almost an exact replica of Duo's, except that the kohl around his eyes was red and the lips gloss was black. The glitter on his cheeks was sparcer and also red and black. Around each of Wufei's wrist were black armbands that ran from his wrist to his elbow. No embroidery or decoration on them was evident. Also, something unnoticable until you looked closely, on Wufei's chest, under the red dragon in small black letters, were the words. 'Solitary Dragon. Risk My Burn.' It was the kind of phrase that made girls squeal. Oblivious authentic Duo.

Behind the sexy vision that was Wufei, was Quatre. The petite blonde was changed from an innocent angel to an experienced seducer, another sure sign that the Winner heir had also been to a club. Quatre wore a see-through, sheer gold shirt that was open all the way to the waist, then tucked into the tight white leather pants he wore. On each sleeve of the shirt were the words, 'Desert Prince' in shimmering gold letters. Around exposed ankles were two gold anklets, then his small feet were encased in white slippers much like Wufei's. On each wrist was jewelery usually seen in Harem's, and they were dotted with sapphire's. On the blonde's face, instead of kohl and glitter, little fake sapphire jewels were added strategicly around the eyes and nose, giving Quatre's aquamarine orbs a deep look. The blond wore clear lip gloss that shimmered gold when he turned toward the light.

Last, and possibly the hottest, was Trowa Barton. Heero's cousin wore tighter than tight blue jeans, and a sleeveless green net shirt that might just have been tighter. On each wrist was a band of gold, no significant embroidery apparent, and he wore black ankle boots much like Duo's. His hair was the same, artfully obscuring one eye, but anyone could tell that he'd washed any gel evident out of it, making it hang seductively in his face and soft to the touch. Swirls of green kohl shot away from his eyes to his temples, but his lips remained clean. Small emeralds could just be made out around one eye. A bit of midriff was exposed by Trowa's shirt, so in the space provided someone, likely Wufei, had written 'The Silencer' around his bellybutton. All in all, the five boys were probably the hottest people on Earth at the moment.

"Damn," Duo murmured, unable to form more that one syllable at the moment.

"Damn is right," Heero said. "I never knew Trowa could look like that."

Wufei, Quatre and Trowa approached them, Wufei smiling slightly. "I did Trowa's make up and lent Quatre my gold shirt. Barton squealed like an onna the entire time, but I think he looks good," the oriental teen commented.

"Another job well done, Wu-bear. Trowa looks great," Duo said. Heero nodded.

"Heero doesn't look too bad either. Are those clothes yours?" Wufei asked. "I don't remember you buying them."

"Nope. Hee-baby and Tro-Tro went shopping before they came here. Did a damn good job, I'd say," Duo responded. "Did you help Quatre too? That jewel thing is wild."

"No. The jewel thing is my idea. I also allowed Trowa to use some of my body decorations," the petit blond piped up.

"Well, great job. I've never seen Trowa look so good, but then again I've never seen Trowa out of a turtle neck and jeans," Heero said.

"I'm still here, Heero," Trowa finally said, moving closer. He eyed his cousin. "Not bad, nice streaks."

"Thanks," Heero said. "Time to go?"

"Yes. I hope you guys don't mind, but I told Rashid to bring the limo around and have Khalid and Salim ride with us wearing their uniforms," Quatre said. "I wanted to see how the people at the club would react if we pretended to be famous."

"But you are famous, Q-man!" Duo exclaimed. They all laughed, but were interrupted by Rashid walking up to Quatre and bowing.

"Excuse me, Master Quatre, but I believe it is time to go. It will soon be 5:30 pm," the dark-skinned Arabian said. Quatre nodded.

"Thank you, Rashid. Tell Khalid and Salim to be ready,"the blond commanded.

"Of course, Master," Rashid said, bowing again. "We will be ready shortly." A moment later he was gone.

"And that just proves you can find good help these days," Wufei said. "That man was extremely well trained."

"My father's doing. You see, though he is know as a business man in the colonies, he is a Sultan here on Earth. The Maguanac Corps is a group of fourty or so men specially trained to protect me for the duration of my life," Quatre explained.

"You mean they have to protect you from birth 'til death? What do they do when you die?" Wufei asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe they are to protect any offspring I might have," Quatre answered. "Now let's go. We're teenagers. We're supposed to have fun." That said, the small Arabian dashed off to the limo and slipped in, the five boys following.

The limo stopped in front of a warehouse painted black with fake stars glued on all around. The words 'The Starry Sky Club' were painted on in large, garish yellow letters. A wild beat was throbbing in the air, sifting through the small door that remained open for guests. A huge line and an even huger crowd choked the entrance and the road before. All in all, it wasn't the best quality club.

"Are you sure you wish to go here, Master?" Rashid asked anxiously, eyeing the teens who approached the limo and tried valiantly to get a look inside.

"Yes, Rashid. Besides, I have you, Salim and Khalid, right? No worries," Quatre said, smiling innocently. Duo laughed silently. That small blond really knew how to work them. "Oh, and Rashid?"

"Yes, Master Quatre?" the Maguanac asked.

"You won't tell my sisters, will you?" Quatre asked, shooting the dark skinned man a cute, pleading look.

"Of course not, Master. We answer only to you," Rashid said solemnly, appearing unaffected by Quatre's face. "I will remain with the car. Salim and Khalid will accompany you into the club. Be out by 10pm, Master, or I shall be forced to get you. Have a good time." And Rashid literally pushed the five boys out of the limo and into the waiting arms of the crowd. When the teenagers saw what the five boys looked like, they went wild, and the five boys weren't sure if they were safe.

Suddenly, all five had a feeling they knew what to do, and acted. Duo backed up a bit then pointed at a far off point from the boys and the doors. "Look! Salena Marico!" he cried, yelling out the name of the Earthsphere's most famous singer at the present. Then entire crowd turned, and the five boys darted off. They dodged through the crowd with what little time they had, then stumbled through the club doors. They weren't charged by the bouncer because they looked famous, and Wufei decided to use that to their advantage.

"Do not let anyone in who looks like a crazed fan," he instructed the bouncer. The buff man nodded and waved the boys in. Slipping in after the boys, Khalid and Salim brushed off their suits, then led the way to a private balcony they spotted on the second floor. When they reached it, they made the boys sit down and catch their breath.

After a moment they were breathing easier and a bit thirsty. Duo was the first to speak. "I'll get the drinks, guys," he said, grinning. "Let's party!"

No one noticed the astonished Alliance doctor (who was currently working her day job as a bartender) stare at them in shock and a bit of horror.

It was gonna be a wild night.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
